


Lightfall

by aestus18697



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, Corruption, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Shameless Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestus18697/pseuds/aestus18697
Summary: But just this once... wouldn't it feel good to just lose?Bad End Fic taking place at the end of the WoL's final confrontation with the ruler of Eulmore.Spoilers for Shadowbringers!





	Lightfall

Weary Wanderer…. No fight left to fight… no life let to live. 

Already knowing of their fate, they marched onwards up Mt Gulg, weapon tightly grasped. That burning… that uncomfortable feeling of the Light slowly pouring into every part of their being. So close now, so close in so many ways. They pause, catch their breath, attempting to hold back this overwhelming burn… so odd, and painfully enough, it was becoming so natural. That pissed them off, and yet was so comforting. 

No one knew about that overwhelming feeling, they didn’t need to. The Scions were worried enough about their condition, becoming a Sin Eater, they need not know how accustomed they were becoming to that feeling. Just kill Vauthry, end him and push forward. Do what you always have, and win.  
Win… winning would be so good…  
…but just this once… would it feel as good to lose?  
Charging past their enemies, finally the Warrior of Darkness arrives at their target. 

Lord Vauthry, the final target. With their friends at their side, they battle onwards.  
And like always… they fall. One by one, until no others are left. Finally though, it is over. They ha…  
Wait.  
“The Light surges within me! Ahh, such bliss!”  
No. Those… things coming out of that man’s back….  
They charge, a pitiful attempt to stop it… and they are far too late.  
“I see now… this is the passion of my ascension…”  
As the Light finally clears, the Scion that had battled so far just to stand here… is still. That beauty, that Light… it felt like her. The Mother who had cared for them… that warm and beautiful Light.  
No. They were the Warrior of Darkness, and this Lightwarden had hurt their friends! Had taken so much from them! Had been oppressing people! They had to… 

“Poor unfortunate soul, abandoned by everything.” This was no longer the fool of Vauthry. The cadence of this Lightwarden hit the Scion directly in their soul, their hands tremble at every single word. “And soon enough, you shall join me in this splendour.” Innocence moves forward now, and the Warrior of Darkness cannot fight back. 

They try, but their attack is merely defected away, their body grabbed by the Sin Eater. “I was planning on killing you, but such splendour should be shared. With you on the cusp of such beauty… I should allow you to join me.” 

That burning in their chest only grows stronger, new perverse thoughts taking over their mind. This burning… … had it truly been lust all along? A desire to finally let go and become one of these beasts?

These thoughts are merely confirmed as the Lightwarden begins to remove the clothing that once protected them through all of this trauma.  
This will only get in the way now. These thoughts now dance happily around the mind of the Scion.  
“Ah. No more resistance. Truly… you should have given up sooner.” Finally, they feel the touch of the Sin Eater against their bare flesh. Flesh that had already begun to become so tender and weak, that begged for the hand of one such as Vauthry. Their chest is toyed with, sensitive nipples responding to even a simple touch of Innocence’s grasp. 

“Oh dear, already like this?” The Warrior of Darkness can only stare at their reacting body, their sex ready for whatever Innocence had planned for their… their end. They try, to say they don’t wish for it, to say that they won’t lose to the Light. 

“Shush now, weary warrior.” Lips meet now, as the Lightwarden now finishes the process of undressing their former opponent. Inside of their mind is all matter of things, begging Hydaelyn to stop the overwhelming want to be changed… nothing. They are alone. Like always. 

Alone.  
“Come to me, and I will give you what you seek.” Innocence’s voice, so booming…so.. arousing now.  
But the others. Who had sacrificed themselves for them to get this far, to protecting them! To aid them! Some even died for them!  
Their eyes move from the ground their lay upon, to the sight of Innocence, once more.  
He had brought it out… the cock that they craved so much.  
The thoughts were already disappearing. 

Who even were the Scions? Why did they care, when such a beautiful image was sitting in front of them. 

And yet, they wanted to be filled. Filled with the seed of the Sin Eater, to be turned into a mere creature of this undeniable… love.  
Climbing up now, the Warrior of…. the soon to be Sin Eater abandoned everything behind them.  
“Good… you look beautiful in this moment, mounting me. I wonder what kind of beautiful creature you will become when we are done.” The Lightwarden smirks as the creature mounts their length… so tight, so adorable watching them struggle against such an intrusion.  
Thoughts raced as the pleasure overwhelmed what discomfort remained, their hands exploring their slowly changing body. Light was overcoming them, Innocence’s expression remained the same. A cocky grin, one that told them that their end as a person was coming soon.  
“You were so mighty, when we first met. Even had the gaul to speak down to me. Now you ride my cock like a common slut, and you’re loving it.” They can only nod. Words were not fitting for a mouth like theirs after all. They had thrown that away to just truly feel the pleasure. 

Skin begins to flake off, replaced with brittle white. Eyes darken, the body contorts to the feeling of such a immense feeling of surrender. 

Their body convulses, an orgasm overwhelming them.  
“Already? I have half a mind to leave you like that.”  
They freeze. Words pour out suddenly. 

Please don’t leave me.  
Make me finished.  
I don’t want to be alone again.  
The grin is now a smile, one of pure triumph.  
“Then ride, my delightful little Sin Eater. Have your fill… and then take the place of my pet, that you so rudely stole from me.”  
This only spurs the creature to further pleasure their new… Master? Ally? Lover? Who cared. So long as they will filled soon enough, what did that matter.  
Slowly, they feel it. The length of the Lightwarden is pulsing in their core, that unescapable moment where they will no longer worried about anything.  
Their orgasm is… incredible. At once, all memories are shattered in an overwhelming cascade of white… as their insides are painted the same colour.  
“Yes… take it all. Pathetic creature, take your true form.”  
They now see. The beauty in Tesleen’s transformation.  
The noise of Innocence is blotted out as they change completely, everything that was once a hero is shed.  
And they cum. Over and over. As mind becomes that of a beast, as their body becomes one that seeks to change overs to be like them. Yes. Truly. This had been their fate from the very beginning.  
The reason they had joined that foolish group… was to make them into Sin Eaters.  
“My adorable little Sin… no. My fellow Lightwarden. Change, and take your place.”

As the cocoon surrounds them, whatever remains of the Hero of Eorzea… smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! This is my first one I have actually posted in a very long time, and I am very nervous about it, but I hope you enjoyed regardless. Honestly, as much as I love all of the stuff people are putting out there, I am sucker for a good old bad end, and Shadowbringers really did give me a lot of options. 
> 
> Once again though, I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to whatever else I throw on here!


End file.
